When Inspiration Strikes
by Disasteriffic Kaz
Summary: A growing collection of VERY AU dribbles brought on by a short Twitter convo with a friend in which I sit down to write the next chapter of the Dybbuk Box but my Muse and the boys have other ideas. More chapters added as I write other fics.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** When Inspiration Strikes

**Author**: Disasteriffic Kaz

**Info:** A very VERY AU drabble brought on by a short Twitter convo with a friend in which I sit down to write the next chapter of the Dybbuk Box but my Muse and the boys have other ideas.

**Author's note:** Trishy, this is all your fault! The simple comment that made me laugh became a plot bunny bouncing around in my head and no matter how hard I stared at chapter 6 of the Dybbuk Box I couldn't write a word because of this furry little bastard so…enjoy. LOL I certainly have. XD

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Kaz sat down at her desk, pulled the keyboard comfortably closer and groaned when all 13 pounds of over fluffy, blue hair cat landed in her lap with a pathetic mew.

"Pippin, I swear, you paw the keyboard again while I'm typing and I'm chaining your hairy ass to the couch." Her response was a sickeningly cute prrrow followed by two paws on her face before he curled up and dared her to move him. "Idiot cat." She gave his head a scratch anyway because you'd have to be dead to resist those green-rimmed, liquid gold eyes staring up at you.

"Ok. Checklist?" She looked down and Pip stared vacantly, happily back up at her making her snort. "Right. Coffee?" She pulled the oversized mug closer taking a moment to inhale the roasty aroma deeply and sighed. "Oh baby, check. Notes?" Kaz tapped the ratty notebook beside her. "Check. Mid paragraph why the hell can't I think of this damn word frustrated smoke?" She nudged the broken cigarette case behind the keyboard. "Got it. Muse?" Kaz looked up and rolled her eyes to the ceiling for patience. Her Muse was curled up in Kaz's favorite chair with a Barrel o' Monkeys and hanging the stupid things off Shane's collar. Shane sent her a long suffering look that went ignored.

"You gonna help out today?" Kaz asked and got a snort of disbelief from her in return. "Uh huh." Kaz turned back to her desk and growled when a plastic monkey bounced off her head. "You know you can be replaced."

"You wish." Her Muse chuckled and tossed another monkey. "Besides, I'm not your biggest problem today."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaz asked, watching the sly smile creep across her face.

"That'd be telling." Her Muse waved an airy hand and went back to hanging monkeys off the cat. "Carry on."

Kaz shook her head, eyes rolling again and pinched the bridge of her nose for patience. "Ok. Think I have everything." She opened the folder containing her latest Fan Fiction piece for Supernatural and sighed. "Dean? Sam? Time to play." Kaz called, fingers poised over the keyboard and then paused. No answer. "Sam?" She looked across to the bookcase where he was usually lingering. He wasn't there. "Dean?" Kaz craned her neck over her shoulder and saw the fresh pie sitting on the kitchen counter unmolested. "What the hell?"

She studiously ignored the muffled giggle from her Muse and quickly searched the house coming up empty. Kaz went back to stand menacingly over her Muse who blinked up at her with all too innocent eyes. "Okay. Where are they?"

"Where's who?" Her Muse asked sweetly, batting long lashes and Kaz growled again.

"What…did you do?" Kaz glared down at the woman.

"I may have…inspired them…just a little." The Muse looked up with a devilish grin. "Might have been Vegas."

"Oh I am so gonna kick your ass." Kaz turned and grabbed her coat. "After I get the boys back. We were right in the middle!" Kaz fumed and stomped off to the door. She opened it and stuck her tongue out at her Muse now lounging on the front porch, swinging a plastic monkey round and round her finger.

"Might not have been Vegas." She said cheerily to Kaz.

"What? Where'd you send them?" Kaz pulled the front door shut with a slam and glared, hands on her hips and red-brown hair flying in the wind.

"Gosh you're pretty when you're frustrated." Her Muse told her with a laugh and blinked away as Kaz reached for her.

"Why…me?" Kaz groaned and headed around the building to her car. She stopped dead in the parking lot and stared. There, stretched out on the hood of the Impala looking entirely too pleased with themselves were her boys. "Oh son of a bitch." Kaz moaned and covered her face with a hand when they started laughing.

"Hey Kaz." Dean called.

"Whatcha' doin?" Sam said between giggles.

"It's prank week, isn't it?" Kaz said on an irritated laugh. "I forgot."

"Yep." Dean slid off the hood and draped an arm around her shoulders, grinning down at her.

"Oh crap." Kaz groaned with feeling as Sam hopped off and joined them.

"Hey, could be worse." Sam smiled and winked. "We could have actually gone to Vegas." That set both boys rolling again as they steered Kaz back to the house and waved her magnanimously inside. Kaz let them lead her back to her desk and sat with a thump, shaking her head. Sam pushed her coffee cup closer while Dean pulled out his flask and gave it a little kick. She was gonna need it. Her Muse popped back into the room with a satisfied smile and went back to Kaz's comfy chair, dropping down. She leapt back up with a snarl at the unmistakable sound of a whoopee cushion.

Kaz snorted and then laughed out loud. "Well at least I won't be suffering alone!"

Sam chuckled and went to the bookcase, grabbing Kaz's copy of the Dragonriders of Pern and stretched his considerable length out on the couch and sent Kaz a friendly wink before opening it.

"Ooh! Pie!" Dean said happily and dropped a brotherly kiss on top of Kaz's head before marching off to the kitchen, washing his hands together in evil glee.

"Oh boy." Kaz took a healthy gulp of the now throat burning coffee and settled back to write. "This is gonna be a fun week." Pippin thumped into her lap again, kneading pinpricks into her thighs before getting comfortable and as she started on the next chapter, a plastic monkey bounced off her forehead to rattle across the keyboard.

"That's not the word you want." Her Muse told her from the chair and smirked.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

This is pretty much what goes through my head when I sit down to write. Suffice to say, I have a VERY active imagination. :P Oh, and just for kicks, the Twitter convo that set this off:

WhoGuru Gah. Working on my fic, trying to anyway but the boys wandered off to Vegas or something, I'm dragging them back. :P they smell like whiskey

TMATEOTB HAHAHAHA! #**TeaserTweet**

WhoGuru LOL Seriously, sat down to write and they were nowhere to be found. XD My Muse is tittering in the corner.

TMATEOTB PLEASE write that as a little drabble for us? No monsters? or maybe they think there's one, but it turns our there's not? haha

WhoGuru LOL Just for you I'm'a right a totally AU drabble where the boys screw with me while I'm trying to write them. XD

TMATEOTB YES! I'm grinning my head off here. THANK YOU! :DDD \o/ \o/ \o/

WhoGuru writing it now, cause now it's a damn plot bunny bouncing around in my head and wont leave me alone. ROFL


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** When Inspiration Strikes

**Author**: Disasteriffic Kaz

**Info:** A very VERY AU drabble brought on by a short Twitter convo with a friend in which I sit down to write the next chapter of the Dybbuk Box but my Muse and the boys have other ideas. More chapters added as I write more Fics. Be warned.

**Author's note:** Working on "Son of a Beach" and my Muse wanted to share again. Heh.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Aw come ON!" Dean threw his arms up in disgust while Sam rolled with laughter on the couch. "Flowered shorts? Are you tryin' to piss me off?"

"That's what you get for that Vegas prank." Kaz grinned cheerfully up at him. "Hey, I could have put you in spandex." Kaz leaned back with a naughty smirk. "Still might."

"Dude…" Sam gasped for air, wiping tears from his eyes. "Nice legs."

Dean glared daggers at his little brother and flopped into Kaz's comfy chair. He looked down uncomfortably at his bare legs and grabbed one of the pillows, dropping it in his lap which only served to send Kaz and Sam into more fits of laughter.

"This is what you get up to when I wander off for five minutes?" Kaz's Muse said as she appeared in the room and leaned on the back of Dean's chair, elegant brows raised. "You get ideas from someone else?" She stared at Kaz but then took a good, long look at Dean's shapely legs, a smile twitching her mouth. "Mind you, I kind of like this one. What was her name? Trishy?"

"Uh huh." Kaz chortled, wiping her own eyes.

"Back in a jiffy." Her Muse popped out again.

"Uh oh." Sam sat up, still hiccupping with laughter. "Hope she's not too hard on Trishy."

The Muse reappeared, a satisfied smile on her face and sat gracefully beside Sam. "You didn't scare her off, did you?" Kaz asked, concerned at the satisfied smirk on the woman's face.

"No of course not." Her Muse smiled. "I gave her a kiss." She nodded to Dean's legs. "That…was a good idea." Sam and Kaz burst into giggles and Dean lobbed his pillow at the couch and his brother before stomping off.

"I'm finding my pants while you girls enjoy yourselves." Dean glared at the room in general and headed upstairs.

"Now, this title though." Her Muse shook her head. "Son of a Beach? Really?" She waggled a finger at Kaz. "You were just trying to find a way to cuss in a title weren't you?"

"Oh please. Like I need an excuse." Kaz sat back, cuddling her coffee mug. "It's funny. Admit it."

"Nope." Her Muse ran a hand along Sam's shoulder.

"Oh get off." Sam said, long suffering and stood. Kaz's Muse had a fixation and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Even a muse can dream, sweetie." The Muse said with a smirk but settled back, putting long, toga clad legs on the table. "How about we find something more interesting for your next chapter? You've started wandering you know."

"I know. I know." Kaz shook her head. "Why do you think I killed Sarah? Sorry, Sammy." Sam nodded and put a hand on her shoulder before hunting up his own cup of coffee. "Had to do something. I was starting to lose them."

"Cliffhangar." Her Muse said with an evil chuckle. "You always do well when you have mayhem in your path, so, let's mangle one of the boys."

"Hey!" Dean said, irritated as he returned, clad now in his favorite banged up jeans. "I know you always put Sammy back together but geez the kid gets a hard time from you two."

Kaz and her muse both chuckled. "It's a fetish, Dean." Kaz shrugged. "It's harmless and I always fix him!"

"Right. Playing with Fire? He still had a broken arm at the end of that." Dean argued. Sam punched him in the arm on his way back in and took Dean's seat in the chair.

"Dude, relax. She had me in a cast!" He raised the mug. "And morphine. I didn't mind." He laughed. Dean smirked in spite of himself and crossed his arms, looking between Kaz and her muse.

"Fine. What are you gonna do to him this time?" Dean asked.

Kaz raised a brow at her Muse, her Muse returned the gesture with a knowing smirk and Kaz pulled her laptop closer. "Oh you think we're gonna screw with Sam this time. Riiiiight."

"Son of a bitch."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_The end…until the next time. :P_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** When Inspiration Strikes

**Author**: Disasteriffic Kaz

**Info:** A very VERY AU drabble brought on by a short Twitter convo with a friend in which I sit down to write the next chapter of the Dybbuk Box but my Muse and the boys have other ideas. More chapters added as I write more Fics. Be warned.

**Author's note:** This interlude brought to you courtesy of the newest fic: Reader's Special: First Edition. It will either be a rousing success or a shocking failure. Heh.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Are you kidding?" Kaz's Muse stalked back and forth in front of her desk, glaring down at her writer. "You're letting the…the…"

"Fans. We're fans." Kaz grinned up at her, daring her to find another adjective.

Her Muse growled. "You're letting your _readers_ tell me what to do?" She thrust her hands in the air in disgust. "This won't end well, you know? You'll never keep up."

Dean laughed as he strolled in and patted Kaz on the head. "She's RoboKaz. She can keep up."

Kaz's Muse let out a frustrated scream and turned hopefully as Sam followed his brother into the room. "Sam. You're always the voice of reason here. You can't possibly think this is a good idea." She went to Sam, draping herself on one of his arms and looked meekly up at him. "Please, Sammy. Tell her it's bad."

Sam groaned, rolling his eyes and pried the Muse's fingers from his bicep. "I think it's a great idea." He smirked when she dropped her head into her hands and plopped himself on the arm of Kaz's chair. "I mean, they're gonna mess us up yeah but Kaz always puts us back together."

"Damn skippy." Kaz agreed with a fervent nod but looked slyly up at her boys. "Mind you, I can't help I share the fetish." She chuckled. "There's just something about you two in need of snuggle time."

"Oh good grief." Dean moaned and dropped on the sofa, pulling the Peach Pie Kaz had made over to him. "You better make more pie if you're gonna be dropping chick flick moments all over the place."

The Muse drifted over to Dean and slid beside him on the sofa, sensing a new ally to her cause. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked daggers at Kaz. "See? Just think what you're going to do to him." She draped her arm over his shoulders and Dean snorted.

"Paws off, lady." Dean shrugged her arm off and sat back, smiling at Kaz. "I trust my writer."

"Ha!" Kaz shouted and laughed when her Muse screeched again.

The Muse thumped back inelegantly into the couch next to Dean and threw her arms up in surrender. "Well fine then. I can't stop you. I'll salvage this somehow." She slid her bare feet onto the coffee table, smirking when Dean shifted his pie away. "You did manage a decent starting point I suppose. Not to specific. Not too vague." She grinned at Sam. "Pretty sure I know where it's going to start, oh bruised and sore one."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Like you wouldn't be first in line with the freakin band-aids."

Kaz and Dean barked out laughter at the guilty look on the Muse's face. "Oh you are so busted." Kaz pointed at her. "You want to do something real useful right now, go poke Trishy. See if she's got any ideas."

"Oooh. Trishy." The Muse perked up at that and smiled wickedly. "I'm sure I can coax some inspiration out of her." With that she vanished.

"Dude, I hope Trishy's at least awake when she shows up." Dean said and then grinned. "And maybe has a camera."

"Geez, Dean." Sam reached across to the chair, grabbed a pillow and lofted it at his brother's head. "Get your brain out of the gutter."

"But it's so comfy there!" Dean grinned widely, ducking the pillow and took a huge bite of pie."

"Well, this is definitely going to be an adventure." Kaz chuckled, shaking her head. "My Muse starts to get difficult again and I'm sending her to Carrie."

"Oh, oh that's just mean." Dean laughed. "Carrie'll eat her alive."

Kaz wiped tears of laughter from her eyes and pulled her laptop closer. "Let's see what the reviewers have in store for you so far, eh?"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** When Inspiration Strikes

**Author**: Disasteriffic Kaz

**Info:** A very VERY AU drabble brought on by a short Twitter convo with a friend in which I sit down to write the next chapter of the Dybbuk Box but my Muse and the boys have other ideas. More chapters added as I write more Fics. Be warned.

**Author's note:** Working on the Reader's Special just now and FanFic,net decided it didn't want to let me sign in for a whole damn day and I had a finished chapter ready to go. Grrr fanficnet. Just grrr.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The Muse poofed into being in the living room and glared down at her writer and the two Winchesters. "What…the hell…do you think you're doing?"

Kaz looked up and grinned a devilish grin. "Strip Twister." She dead-panned and shifted her left hand under Dean's awkwardly bent arm while keeping her leg in place over Sam's ankles. Both boys were chortling with laughter at the Muse. "Left hand green, Dean." The Winchesters were bare-chested and bare-footed, a growing pile of clothes lay next to the polka-dot mat. Kaz however was fully clothed and far too impressed with herself. "I'm winning."

"She's cheating." Sam laughed, watching his older brother try and twist his arm beneath Kaz's back for an elusive green circle.

"You're supposed to be writing!" The Muse stamped her foot. "Your Readers are waiting for a new chapter."

"Finished that yesterday." Kaz said and turned to watch Dean teetering dangerously.

"What?" The Muse pointed at the laptop. "Then post it already."

"Can't." Dean growled and strained to reach further, determined. He over-compensated and thumped to the floor onto his back. Kaz and Sam burst into laughter.

"Woop! Pants, Tiger. Cough 'em up!" Kaz wriggled happily.

"Ok. Ok." Kaz's Muse put a hand over her face, blocking out the image of Dean unbuttoning his jeans because…even for an immortal abstract that was just damn distracting. "Why…can't you publish the new chapter?"

"Damn site's Log In page is down again." Dean smirked at the discomfited Muse and eased his jeans down slightly.

Kaz, certain of her bendy abilities, turned over so she was partially straddling Sam to reach the red circle he'd spun for her. She yipped in surprise when her Muse's hand connected solidly with her backside, eyes darkening happily.

"Kaz. Get it together." Sam chuckled.

Kaz dropped her head. "She spanked me, man. Come on." She closed her eyes while the boys laughed. "Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold day. Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold…dammit that doesn't work." She looked up at Dean's bare knees with naughty thoughts in her eyes.

"Kaz." Her Muse shook her head. "Write, stop screwing around."

"Haven't gotten that far yet." Kaz said suggestively and wiggled her brows at Sam.

"Oh man." Sam looked over Kaz's shoulder to the Muse. "Stop turning her on for crying out loud!"

"I'm a Muse! It's my job." The Muse rolled her eyes up for patience and tugged at the back of Kaz's jeans, pulling her up.

"I love it when she takes charge." Kaz grinned at the boys as she was manhandled to her feet.

"Quit it." The Muse tugged her hair and pointed her at the laptop. "Write."

Kaz snickered and kept her eyes on Dean in his boxer briefs. "Ok but if he stays like that the only thing you're getting out of me is a naughty scene or three." She soaked in the visual; Dean in his briefs, Sam laid out shirtless and laughing and shivered. "Oh mama."

"You're incorrigible." The Muse said, long suffering and pushed her Writer into the chair. "Head out of the gutter now. Write something while we wait. One shot?" She looked mischievously over her shoulder at Sam and smirked. "I've always wondered why our Sammy here is afraid of clowns."

"Hey!" Sam protested and sat up.

Dean snorted and grabbed up his jeans, pulling them on while Kaz mewed in disappointment. "Oh this should be good. Teenchesters." Dean grinned and put his hands on his hips. "I was awesome."

"Dude, you're making her drool on the keyboard." Sam said and stood. Not to be outdone, he stretched his long arms, fingers resting on the ceiling and gave a heated look to Kaz.

"Not fair, guys. Not freakin fair." Kaz groaned and dropped her head to the desk with a thunk and a laugh.

"Eyes off the man-candy." The Muse tapped the back of Kaz's head.

"Perfectly good game of strip twister ruined." Kaz shook her head and pulled the laptop closer. "You're a buzzkill."

The Muse laughed. "You'd better hope not. Just think how happy your readers will be when you can finally log in and have three new pieces for them to read."

"They don't get their shirts on, there's gonna be four and one of 'em's gonna be a solid R rating." Kaz chuckled, eyes glued to the two droolicious chests in front of her desk.

"Down girl." Dean laughed. He tossed Sam's shirt to him and picked up his own. "There's a reason you don't make a few bucks writing sleezy romance novels."

"Yeah." Sam pulled his shirt on and bent to drop a kiss on Kaz's head. "You get too embarrassed trying to write the naughty scenes. It's very cute."

"Knock it off." Kaz groaned and bent to her keyboard, blushing. "Keep teasing guys and I might just try my hand at some Destiel."

"Hey now!" Dean threw his hands up in surrender. "No need to go crazy here."

"Oh you know you like it." Sam grinned and ducked away with a woop when Dean threw a punch.

"Oh that's it. You better run, Sammy!" Dean shouted and took off after his little brother.

The Muse sighed. "Now see what you did?" She listened to the pounding feet and the front door slamming on Sam's laugh. "Like a couple of kids those two."

Kaz smirked. "Had to get my head out of the gutter somehow." She cracked her fingers over the keyboard, pulled her coffee to her and poised her hands. "Ok, time to traumatize teen-Sammy with some clowns." She chuckled and started typing, her Muse's hands resting on her shoulders while she smirked with glee.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** When Inspiration Strikes

**Author**: Disasteriffic Kaz

**Info:** A very VERY AU drabble brought on by a short Twitter convo with a friend in which I sit down to write the next chapter of the Dybbuk Box but my Muse and the boys have other ideas. More chapters added as I write more Fics. Be warned.

**Author's note:** Working on the Reader's Special. The boys wanted to have their say on the beatings they're taking in this fic at the hands of the readers who know and love them…and love to hurt them. Bwahaha.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"We're getting out of the Mine soon, right?" Dean asked, cozying up to a slice of pie on the couch.

Kaz smirked. "Yeah. Bobby's a little irritated you haven't called him in a while. He'll have some ideas how to clean the Mines out. I think."

"Man I hope so cause frankly." Sam sighed a laugh and sat on the edge of her desk. "I'm taking a hell of a beating in there. Your readers seriously like to see me messed up."

"That's cause they like damsels in distress, Sammy." Dean said with a sweet smile.

"Bite me." Sam growled, only making his brother laugh. "Well at least we're getting out. I should be good."

"Uh huh." Kaz ran a hand through her dark, red hair and grinned up at him. "About that."

"Aw come on. What now?" Sam groaned and leaned to look at her laptop as she slapped it shut.

"Well, they want…I'm going to have to shoot you." Kaz coughed at the distressed look on his face while Dean slapped a hand to his knee and laughed.

"Don't worry, Sammy. I'll save you." Dean chuckled but the laugh died away when he saw the mischievous look Kaz's face. "Spit it out, woman."

"You're going to be out cold. Sorry, Dean. Sammy's gonna save the day." The Muse said as she appeared in the room. "Reader's orders dear." She said with a broad smile to the eye roll he gave her.

"Awesome." Dean dropped his head and shoved a forkful of pie in his mouth.

Sam laughed. "So, you're gonna be the damsel. Ok, you can shoot me."

"Kickin' your ass when I'm done with this pie." Dean warned and took another, deliberate bite.

"Oh I bet we can come up with something better to occupy your time while we wait for more prompts." The Muse said and smirked before popping away.

"Ok. Even for her that was cryptic." Kaz laughed and sat back, stretching her arms over her head. "They are making me dance for this fic."

"Still happy you did it?" Sam asked, amused and kneaded his fingers into her tense shoulders.

"Oh man." Kaz sighed happily. "Yeah. They're keeping me on my…oh right there, Sam…on my toes." She let her head drop forward and moaned happily.

"Well that sounds dirty." Dean chuckled and pushed his empty plate away.

The Muse reappeared with a satisfied smile. "Now then, where were we?" She perked up as the doorbell rang. "Company!"

"Oh man. Who'd you bring this time?" Kaz looked up from under the fringe of her hair while the Muse danced away to the door. Sam squeezed her shoulders in sympathy. "If they're Elvis impersonators again, we're out of here."

"Kaz!" Happy laughter preceded Carrie and Trishy into the house and Kaz jumped up with a cheer.

"Nice!" Kaz made herself a happy sandwich with the girls and smiled at her Muse. "Ok, good idea this time!"

"This time?" The Muse harrumphed. "I can always take them back."

"Nuh-uh!" Kaz shoved the girls behind her. "Back off. They're mine!"

Carrie turned and made happy sounds before throwing herself onto Dean as he stood. "Hi cutie pie." She greeted as he laughed and grunted, holding her up.

"Hey, yourself." Dean chuckled seeing his brother receive the same treatment from Trishy. "Definitely not gonna have a problem amusing ourselves while the prompts come in this time!"

Sam smirked over Trishy's head and tossed her over a shoulder, snaking an arm out to latch onto Kaz while he was at it. He pulled her in while she giggled and dropped a slap onto Trishy's backside.

"Hey!" Trishy protested, giggling.

Carrie bounced out of Dean's arms and dragged him over to the other three. "Now then, strip Twister?"

"Not sure what I did with the board." Kaz laughed and then groaned when Carrie leaned in and clamped teeth into her neck at the shoulder. "Uh…um…holy crap."

"We'll make do." Carrie said huskily and chuckled when Dean had to stop Kaz's boneless legs from sending her to the floor. "If you're a good girl."

"Yes, Mistress Babs." Kaz replied, voice breathy and grinned up at Dean.

"Oh we are gonna have some fun." Dean said, a knowing smile on his face that he exchanged with Sam's as the Muse quickly made herself scarce on a laugh.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_


End file.
